General Jujube Cookie/LINE
General Jujube Cookie is a cookie that was released alongside Peach Cookie in Kakao Cookie Run. However, in the LINE version, he was released alone. He is the eighth Cookie to be released during "The City of Wizards". Skill Rides his Red Jujube Horse and destroy obstacles and arrows flying his way at a given interval. A Candy Scimitar button replaces the Slide button during skill trigger, pressing it will turn obstacles into Jujube Slice Jellies. (More frequent skill trigger with upgrades.) (Horseback riding counts as a Ride.) Strategy When his green bar fills, he will hop on his horse and charge forward quickly while slashing spears with his guandao and the spears he slashes away will change into Jujube Slice jellies he can collect for points. While he is on horseback, he will emit a Mini Magnetic Aura. Since his horse is likely alive and a creature, he can benefit from treasures that increases points while on ride such as Royal Bear Jelly Saddle and Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin. There is no need to use treasures that has a Magnetic Aura due to how General Jujube Cookie works, but they can be helpful. Pairing him up with the Uncooling Teacup is ideal as it gives more arrows for General Jujube Cookie to knock away and rewards more points for destroying obstacles, which he will do a lot on horseback. He can also be a terrific Coins generator if you use the Coin Scale pet, but the treasure selection for this to work is kind of limited. For best results, use a Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace and two Miner's Gold Dynamite. If you do not have the Golden Mace, the Uncooling Teacup's Golden Jujube Tea Bag for fully upgrading the Uncooling Teacup is a good alternative. Description This long-bearded Cookie is from the furthest eastern edge of the continent. Don't let his fierce appearance intimidate you, he is actually quite sweet. And he becomes even sweeter when his face reddens with anger or surprise. With his Candy Scimitar he can destroy everything standing in his path with a swift slash. But, don't worry, behind his rough exterior is a delicate soul. Every morning he can be spotted carefully combing out his beard. Statistics Loading messages *I will take care of this. *I shall lead. *I shall return before my tea cools. *I shall not betray. *You dare challenge me? *Who dares confront me! *I do not need permission. Trivia *He was first known as Date Cookie until his formal release in LINE. ** This is because he is based after Chinese dates, which are commonly known as jujube fruits. *He is the fourth Cookie in a row that has an alternate play style that changes one (or both) of the buttons during game play. The first was Orange Cookie. *He is also the fourth Cookie in a row that has only one combi in the entire game. The first was Orange Cookie. *He is the second Cookie in a row that generates points on ride. The first was Peppermint Cookie. *If he runs out of Energy during his Horseback Charge ability, he will continue to finish it regardless. However, as soon as he dismounts he will immediately faint. *His design was probably inspired from Guan Yu (关羽), a Chinese general during the late Han dynasty. *The weapon he wields is a guandao, but in the game description it is stated to be a scimitar. *He is the second Cookie that has a horse ride. The first was Knight Cookie. *In the Kakao version, he was released along with Peach Cookie. In the LINE version, however, he was released alone. *General Jujube Cookie was released without sound files. The same thing happened with Cheesecake Cookie before releasing Edge of the World. This has since been fixed *When you choose a Relay Cookie along with this cookie, the sound effects of the Relay cookie will be muted. This is probably due to a bug. This has since been fixed *In the update of 21 December 2015 (when Tower of Frozen Waves released) part of his sprite (when you are on Ride) is glitched up. Gallery 11272015-Date-Cookie.png|General Jujube Cookie's newsletter. 11272015-Date-Cookie-Package-Deal.png|General Jujube Cookie's Package Deals newsletter. Jujube_package_deal_line.png|General Jujube Cookie's Package Deals announced in the Japanese Cookie Run LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 4 December 2015 11272015-Date-Cookie-Package-Deals.PNG|General Jujube Cookie's Package Deals. Jujube_teacub_line_newsletter.png|General Jujube and Uncooling Teacup from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 27 November 2015 Ch57.png|General Jujube Cookie's sprite sheet. (Part 1) Ch57 horse.png|General Jujube Cookie's sprite sheet. (Part 2) Screenshot_2015-12-21-09-53-28.png|General Jujube Cookie's Ride glitch ingame Category:S-grade cookies